


Sign Language

by Tortellini



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: American Sign Language, Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Extended Families, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Sign Language, Swearing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ez wants to know what Aunt Amaya is saying. Even though in reality she's saying fuck.Oneshot/drabble





	Sign Language

General Amaya took a deep breath. Something was wrong. And you know what? Right now she was going to panic a little bit. That was valid.

[Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,] she signed.

It was okay, she thought she was alone.

"What does that mean?" Ezran asked curiously.

[Oh,] she signed, and smiled a little. A little nervously though, for the record. [It's just a fun little sign I made up.]

"Oh!" Ez's eyes lit up. "Can you teach it to me?"

Amaya blinked.

[...no.] she signed slowly.

Hey, that was the truth.


End file.
